


Unravel the fabric of my heart

by sgtbaarnes (Thighz)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Heat Sex, Cosplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gabe sews his own stuff, Jack is a make up artist, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jack, Overstimulation, Rimming, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/sgtbaarnes
Summary: Gabriel Reyes, cosplay master, was standing in front of him, dark curls spilling from under a black beanie, biceps thick and stretching out a red shirt. He has a well kept beard and dark, beautiful eyes and he smells like-Gabriel goes to a convention. Jack distracts him from it.





	Unravel the fabric of my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaylish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaylish/gifts).



> This is for the absolutely lovely, [justaylish](http://justaylish.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I've never written cosplay AU before and it was very fun to indulge in. (considering me and a friend are getting ready for a con next month!) 
> 
> The sex is intense in this, fair warning. I got a litttttle carried away and it ended up being better than I anticipated. So
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

 

 

 

“Is everything ready?” Gabriel doesn’t glance up from where he’s seam ripping his cloak to acknowledge Sombra. She’s flitting around his sewing room, well, it’s more like a glorified walk in closet attached to Gabe’s bedroom, but semantics. He’d long since painted it the appropriate colors to make the room look larger than it actually was in order to give his video’s a wider berth. 

“ _ Si. _ ” Sombra mutters from somewhere off to his right. He can hear her tinkering with the camera angles,  _ again _ . Gabe continues to carefully rip the seam, probably for the hundredth time it feels like, but he has to get the hood of his cloak situated somehow. 

Gabe listens to Sombra talk to herself in spanish, something she does more often than not. He finds it endearing and kinda nice to hear his native tongue spoken. He’s been in LA so long and acclimated so quickly, he barely gets to use it unless he’s south of San Diego.

He gives her an offhanded reply and she snorts at the joke. Gabe glances up at her, hands stilling in the shiny blue fabric between his fingers. 

Sombra is typing something out on the laptop set up behind her camera stand. Her hair is blue today, slicked to the left and some kind of fancy lightning design in the shaved section of her hair. Her eyes meet his across the room and a grin flits across her painted lips.

“Ready?” 

Gabe lets out a sigh and waves his hand at her, “Yea. Let’s do it.” 

She swivels the laptop around where he can clearly see his own visage from behind his little sewing table. His fabric is spread out in some semblance of a coat. He’s damn near done with the thing, but the hood is giving him issues, so he wanted to make a video addressing the downfall of attaching a hood. 

Sombra was always ready and willing to offer her services for a price. She was helping him with the lighting under his cloak. If you needed anything electronic, Sombra was your gal. 

“And live in 3, 2, 1.” She presses the spacebar and points at Gabriel, who feels like a hot mess in his university sweater and beanie. 

He gives a grin anyway, “Reyes here with another how-to-get-out-of-a-mess video!” He gathers the fabric in one hand and shakes it at the camera, watching as the viewer counter climbed in the corner. Sombra gave him a thumbs up, made a slight adjustment to the camera. 

“So as you all know, I’m hitting up LA comic con in a few weeks and I’m putting the final touches on my ‘Shiver’ cosplay.” Gabe leans forward, “But I’ve hit a snag with the hood and I’m hoping that some Q from me and some answers from you guys can give me a hint on how to get this damn thing on the cloak.” 

The show continues on like that, Gabriel explaining the intricacies of his cloak and his viewers giving him advice on what to touch up and how to get the hood perfected and centered on his cloak.

Sombra ends up painting her nails at one point, casting casual glances over at the laptop to make sure they were still streaming and there was no lag. 

After about an hour, Gabriel winds it down and cuts the live feed with a ‘thanks for watching’. Sombra slowly packs up her equipment as Gabriel sets to getting the hood right. 

“When do you want me to come over and do a mock-up of the lights?” She hovers, elbows propped up on his table. 

He catches an impatient scent off of her. It’s smokey and makes the end of his nose itch. Which means she’s probably going on a date after this and her bonding scent is leaking. Gabriel wrinkles his nose, glances up at her, “I’ll text you. Just go. You reek.”

She grins at him, “You have such a sensitive nose for an alpha, Gabbi.” 

Gabe shrugs one shoulder, returns to sewing, “Always comes in handy when another alpha is near or an omega is edging heat. Means I can get out of dodge early.”

Sombra releases a hum, “Wish my nose was that sensitive. Ugh. I can barely smell Sym.” Her sigh is wistful.

“Sym is a beta.” Gabriel snorts, pricking his finger and hissing, but he soldiers on, “She’s not going to smell like much, they usually don’t.”

Sombra pushes away from the table and snatches her case from the TV tray it was sitting on. He does look up at she reaches the door, “And I wouldn’t trade her for any omega on the planet.” Gabe just chuckles and watches her leave, listens for the front door of his apartment to close behind her.

Once his apartment is empty, he lets out a breath and sets his forehead into the fabric of his cloak. 

He thinks about the job he has to get to in the morning. About the fabric and underlining he still has to get when payday arrives. 

He twists his head to the side, stares at his painted wall. If Gabe’s being perfectly honest with himself, he kinda envy's that Sombra has someone to go home to and go on dates with. She can’t smell Sym’s ocean fragrance, but Gabe can and while the underlying scent is unpleasant to Gabe’s nose, it’s still nice. Most omegas and alphas and betas just smell neutral to him or in an omegas case, too overwhelming. Too much of something that Gabriel's biology doesn’t want to touch. 

Which has left him unfortunately single for almost a year.

He decides after a bit to just close up shop for the evening and watch TV. So he carefully hands the cloak up in the closet and unplugs his sewing machines and returns all of his supplies to their proper drawers. 

By the time he gets to his living room, beer in one hand and remote in the other, his phone is vibrating across the coffee table. He sets the remote down first and grabs for the phone. Angela’s number and her picture light up the screen.

“I assume you saw my predicament?” Gabriel answers, eyes focused on his list of recorded TV shows.

“That hood has been giving you trouble for weeks.” Angela’s heavy german accent is accompanied by an laugh. She mutters something away from the phone before asking, “Did you get it sorted out? You had a lot of fans who helped.”

“Yea. It’s pinned in place and I can sew it tomorrow.” He takes a sip from the beer, “You still going to be here in time for LA con?”

“Of course!” She exclaims, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, but I have a photo shoot in the early morning on friday, so I won’t get to you till the evening.”

Gabe squints at the TV, “You managed to get a job out here?”

A dreamy sigh from her end of the line, “Fareeha Amari wanted to do an Angel and Devil photoshoot! Guess what I will be?”

“The devil.” Gabriel snorts, “I’ve seen your hidden project in the vids, Ang.”

She releases a fake-scandalised gasp, “I would never hide a project from you.”

He rolls his eyes and settles further into the couch as she goes on about the photoshoot and what company it’s for and how excited she is to meet Amari. Gabe listens on a off, watches the show while she talks. 

He’s damn near dozing off when she says, “Jack! Can you be a dear and grab the purple mascara from your black bag?”

A muffled reply and Gabe wakes up slowly, straining to hear, but only get’s a ‘the urban or the mac?’

“MAC.” Angela answers, “Are you nearly asleep, Gabriel?”

Gabe grins up at the ceiling, “You know me so well. You shooting a video this weekend?”

“Yes, but it won’t be my usual, I’m trying to convince my make-artist to do a video with me.” 

Gabriel squints, “You have a personal make-up artist.”

“Oh yes.” Angela gushes, “My manager appointed him. He’s amazing Gabriel and he will be with me at the con.”

“Cool.” Gabe grins, “Can’t wait to meet him. Text me before you start your show?”

“Of course.” She replies and the call cuts off. 

Gabe sets his head back into the couch and releases a deep sigh. He finishes off his beer, glances around his apartment.

Guess he should call it a night.

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Jack isn’t ready for how big Los Angeles is. 

He’s seen pictures of course, everyone has. Angela had shown him plenty in the last few weeks since he’d been hired on. 

Angela was by far his best client. She was organized and thorough. She took no prisoners and rocked every photoshoot she did. He had been a little nervous at first, being an omega artist under such a Alpha-centric woman, only to find out she was just a beta. Her fabric softener scent was the second best thing Jack’s smelt in his life. 

She was excited to have him on and they’d been inseparable ever since. 

He’s rifling through his tackle box of make-up tools when Angela bursts into the room, blonde hair flying as she whips around the table he’s standing at.

“You are still going to do this right?”

Jack nods, “Just gathering what I need. You wanted a half preview of the devil make-up, right?”

She nods frantically, leans over the table at him, “Thank you for doing this with me, I know you hate cameras.”

Jack grins, nervous, “I don’t hate cameras, Ang. Just not big on the spotlight.”

Her smile is kind as she watches him put all the appropriate tools in a take-away bag. He follows her out of her guest bedroom and into the living room, where a small setup of cameras, a computer, and a vanity, mirror and chair sit. 

She starts up whatever she needs to get the live feed going while Jack sets out his tools and palettes meticulously across the vanity surface. He counts the brushes two times, makes sure he grabbed the right color blushes, highlighters and costume supplies. 

Angela greets her guests over the camera and glances over at Jack, “And this is my new make-up artist, Jack! He’s going to be showing all of you a half-face preview of my upcoming photoshoot.” 

Jack takes a deep, steadying breath before turning to face the camera with a smile.

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

Gabriel is shoving half a quesadilla from taco bell into his face when Angela’s show goes live. He turns the volume up on his TV, shoves another portion of the meal into his mouth. 

Angela is dressed down, hair in a tight bun and wearing a plain white shirt and beige pants. Her blue eyes are vibrant and excited as she explains the premise of the episode before moving the camera over to the most gorgeous man Gabriel's ever laid eyes upon. 

Jack ‘The Make-up Artist’ is  _ golden. _ He’s broad in the back, a dark blue shirt stretching out along the dips of his shoulder blades. He has a flat ass, but, Gabriel tilts his head to the side, he can work around that.

Jack turns around to face the camera with a smile and  _ goddamn _ if Gabriel though Angela’s eyes were blue. The man’s jawline was sharp, his nose too, but he cheeks were soft and lined with dark stubble. 

Gabriel melted into his sofa as Jack started  _ talking. _

You’d think a man that gorgeous would have a voice that could make angels cry, but no. Jack sounded like a lumberjack on a hot day. His voice was concrete and broken glass and it was  _ glorious. _

Gabe watches the man work his magic on the right side of Angela’s face. His hands, big as they are, work carefully and fluidly, like a painter. He doesn’t smear any paint, highlights perfectly, guides Angela’s face into the right angle for a new coat. Gabe’s insides are a mess of arousal and something else. 

He doesn’t think about that part long, just focuses on Angela talking about her upcoming shoot. She does eventually hand over the reins to Jack, who’s gravel-thick voice explains the complexity of makeup in a way that catches your attention instantly. He points to the specific parts of Angela’s face that he’s referring to, his other hand rolling in mid-air. 

Gabriel’s never wanted to wear makeup in his life and the sudden urge to go out and buy some startles him just a bit. 

He laughs it off and sips at his soda, hand searching around in the take out bag for the burrito he knows he bought. When his fingers curl around it, he unwraps the burrito carefully and continues to watch Angela and Jack discuss the pros and cons of costume makeup versus using actual makeup for extravagant cosplays. 

Once the show is over Gabe doesn’t hesitate to text Angela.

She calls him right after, “I told you he was cute.”

“Cute.” Gabriel deadpans, “Cute is a new baby polar bear at the zoo, Jack is-.” He searches for the word, “Jack is  _ exquisite.” _

“Wow.” Angela snorts, “Wow, that’s a bit much. I mean-.” She pauses, like she’s giving Jack a once over where ever he is in her condo, “I guess?”

“What does he smell like?” Wow. Way to be creepy Reyes. Gabriel rubs as his forehead, “Forget I asked that.”

“Ehhh. Mostly like a really good paperback book?” She replies, “You know, when you open a new one for the first time.”

Gabe tries to imagine that scent, but is disappointed to find that it’s been ages since he’s opened a book. Conjuring up the scent and associating it with Jack feels wrong somehow, so he lets it go. 

“I can hear you pinning.” There’s a smirk in Angela’s tone, “You get to meet him friday Evening.” 

And goddamn. 

Gabe can’t wait.

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

The con is packed by the time Gabriel gets there to get his badge and scout the place out. He can see Sombra further ahead in line, bag slung over her shoulder and typing away on her cellphone. He glances around at all the amazing costumes, some dressed down for the first day there, others in full bloom. 

His insides shiver with excitement, fingers twitching against the fabric of his pants. He couldn’t make it to last years con due to work, but this year, this year he’s ready. He’s spent  _ months _ on his costume, months of sitting in his cramped walk-in sewing until his hands were raw and his eyes heavy. 

This was going to be his year.

Sombra spots him when she glances up, gives a wave. He waves back and settles in for a long wait in line. 

The scents around him are strong. So many people milling about, he can’t quite differentiate between a good smell and a bad one. They all just smell…..like a shirt that’s ben worn too many times. 

He can smell an omega fresh out of heat and he spots her standing in a crowd of people, showing off her costume and posing for pictures. Gabe wrinkles his nose, not at her, but at the drooling assclowns surrounding her. Some are being polite and others, others look like  _ animals. _

He turns away, scrolls through his phone to distract himself from the smell. It’s not arousing to him in the slightest, but biology is biology. 

Gabe’s father was very,  _ very _ firm in his teachings and Gabriel learned at a very young age, as he was surrounded by sisters both alpha and omega, that his father would not tolerate disrespect. Omega’s had every right to look an alpha in the eye and tell them to get fucked. Gabe has seen his sisters do it to many an alpha growing up. 

So, Gabe was taught that you treated an omega the same way you treated another alpha or beta. As an  _ equal. _

“Still got a ways to go.” Sombra’s voice breaks him from his reverie.

Gabe glances down at her, squints, “Did you cut?”

She puts a hand to her chest, “Gabbi, how could you say that?” A grin splits her face, “Apologize for insulting my character and I might-.” She yanks another badge from the pocket of her bag and dangles it in front of his face, “Give you this.”

It’s his badge.

Gabe frowns at it before glance around the swinging plastic to glare at her, “You gotta stop cheating.”

“PSh.” She waves a hand at him, “You think you’re the only one with a smooth voice and a silver tongue?” Her eyebrows wiggle, as does the badge itself, “I’m waiting.”

Gabriel growls, low, “Fine. I’m sorry for insulting your….. _ character. _ ”

She loops the badge around his neck and past his cheek, “There! Was that so hard?”

“Where is Sym?” Gabriel diverts, ignoring the petulant tone he carries.

“At work.” Sombra tosses her head back, “She won’t be here till tomorrow.”

They walk together around the convention center. Sombra points out a few booths she  _ has _ to visit, mostly dealing with the work of her trade, lighting. He spots a few of his own, detailed masks and darker themed artwork. He could use some more decor for his bedroom. 

By the time the evening rolls around, Gabriel and Sombra have grabbed a burger from one of the smaller places near the center and head back for the hotel to meet Angela. 

Gabe spots her just inside the entrance, glancing at her phone and still dressed in the devil costume from her photoshoot. Her sharp red heels and tattered devil wing ensemble fits her to a T and the makeup looks just as good on the entirety of her face as it did on half. 

He spots Jack next, leaning up against one of the columns, blonde head back and hands in his pockets. He’s still in his work clothes, as far as Gabe can tell as they grow near. Angela’s modeling agency logo is sown into the pocket of his grey shirt, black slacks as severe as his loafers. 

Gabe thinks he should take Jack to the beach one day. Board shorts and a hawaiian tank top would do wonders for a man built like Jack. 

He pushes the doors open, ready for the air conditioning, but  _ not _ ready for the sweet and sour scent that hits him like a punch. Gabe damn near stumbles back into Sombra at the smell of it. It smells like honey over waffles and his mama’s homemade ice cream. It lights a fire in Gabe’s groin so fast Gabe regrets not wearing his Shiver costume  _ today. _

“You okay?” Sombra asks cautiously. 

Gabe nods, gathers his voice, “Yep. Golden. Awesome. I see Angela, let’s go.” He hurries over to them, hoping the person carrying the scent is going in the opposite direction. 

He’s wrong.

The closer he gets to Angela’s excited form, the sweeter it gets and the higher the fire in his stomach flares. God, at this rate he’s going to end up leaking through his pants. Thank fuck he worse his darker slacks. 

By the time he reaches Angela and she pulls him into a bone crushing hug, he meets Jack’s blue eyes over her shoulder and  _ knows. _

Jack’s the reason for the throbbing half-chub in his pants. It’s  _ his _ scent invading Gabriel’s nostrils and attempting to claw its way under his skin. 

Jack’s watching him too and as soon as Angela releases Gabriel and spins around to yank Jack forward, Gabe catches the man eyeing him from head to foot. And doesn’t that damn near bring him to a full salute. 

Liar. Gabriel wants to scream at Angela,  _ he does not smell like paperback books. _

He smells like-

He smells like-

“You must be Gabriel.” Jack extends his hand, cool as can be, a grin on his face. 

“You’re going into heat.” Gabriel blurts out and  _ what the fuck?! _

“ _ GABE. _ ” Sombra hisses from his side and elbows him so hard in the ribs he can’t help but be grateful. It brings his erection down a hair at least.

“Uh.” Jack’s hand hangs in mid-air, obviously uncomfortable, “What?”

“Ignore him.” Sombra hip checks Gabe out of the way and takes Jack’s hand, “Gabbi’s got a sensitive nose and he can usually tell when an omegas gonna go into heat.”

“Oh.” Jack blushes and holy fuck it’s the cutest goddamn thing. 

Gabe glances around, hoping to find a way to escape. 

“Well, he’s not wrong. I’m only here for today. Cuz, well.” He rubs the back of his head nervously, “Obviously.” 

“I’m going to go get me a coffee.” Sombra clears her throat, “Devil-lady. Join me?”

Angela nods eagerly and the pair walk away quickly, leaving Gabriel to scowl in their direction. 

“Is it that bad?” 

Gabriel turns to Jack, who is watching him curiously. The man is taller than Gabe, but only by a little. The scent comes back twofold, despite Gabriel trying to block it out. God, it’s intoxicating and he just  _ wants _ , but nope. No. 

Gabe takes a deep breath, regrets it, “No. Fuck. No. You’re good.” He pats Jack’s shoulder, “I don’t get out much. So it was a shock.”

“Not many people can smell it though.” Jack frowned, “I take suppressants to mask it when I’m out in public.” The omega steps closer and the scent, fuck the scent clouds Gabriel’s brain, “So, how can  _ you _ ?”

The alpha in Gabriel snarls at him to just  _ take _ , but he wrestles it back down, “Sensitive nose. Been like that since I was a kid.”

“Bet that comes in handy.” Jack brightens.

Not right now it doesn’t, Gabe thinks desperately, because he’s never been this ramped up in his life. Not during a rut. Not during high school when he couldn’t control his goddamn hormones. This was a whole other level of  _ horny. _

“Look, not to be-.” Gabe swallows, “Rude, but man, I can’t be around you.” He takes a step back, “You smell fantastic, did you know that?” 

A slow, sensuous smile tugs Jack’s mouth up, “Not really. Smells normal to me.” He puts himself into Gabriel’s space again and his inner alpha whines, “Want to know what you smell like, Gabriel?” His voice is going to put Gabe into a coma.

“Not particularly.” 

Jack just continues to grin, “I think you do.”

 

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

 

Jack was right. LA was really, really big. 

The convention center was just as big, if not more so, than he originally thought it would be. However, Angela wanted to come to this thing and have him meet her long time cosplay friend in person, so Jack relented. 

Boy, was he glad he did.

Gabriel Reyes, cosplay master, was standing in front of him, dark curls spilling from under a black beanie, biceps thick and stretching out a red shirt. He has a well kept beard and dark, beautiful eyes and he smells like-

Jack isn’t shy about taking another inhale, even with the nerves weaving through it. 

Gabriel smells like bonfire smoke, the kind where the wood is more expensive than the food you’re cooking over it. And raspberries, ripe raspberries coated in sugar and sweet in the air and on the tongue. 

In all of Jack’s 28 years he’s never smelt another alpha and  _ wanted _ so badly. 

Could just be his heat, amping him up and getting him ready for three solid days of mating. But Jack isn’t so sure. Gabriel’s reaction upon realizing that the scent that has him half hard in his pants, (oh yea, Jack could tell) was Jack’s own heat scent, was nothing short of thrilling. 

Jack’s own body bloomed at its core and a voice in the back of his head warns him that hanging around Gabriel’s scent too long might put him there early.

He doesn’t care.

“I think you do.” Jack challenges, watching Gabriel’s face move through a series of emotions. Arousal, irritation, anger, desperation. 

“You’re toeing a line, omega.” Gabriel’s dark eyebrows drop into a scowl.

Jack’s insides purr at the tone and all he wants to do is arch is back and  _ beg _ . He continues to crowd into Gabriel’s space, enjoying the scent, wanting it smeared into his skin and buried inside him as deep as it can go. He shivers slightly, closes his eyes. 

The sound of the con around them is what pulls him back. Shame rushes over him like a wave and he pulls back fast, swallows, “Shit. Sorry. Wow that was rude of me.”

Gabe lifts an eyebrow, “Maybe you should go back to your hotel?”

No.

_ No. _

“Or-.” Jack steadies himself, decides to take a leap, “Or you could take me back to your place.”

Oh, if he thought Gabriel smelt good before. Jack has to hold his breath and steady his body as scent of Gabe’s arousal oozes into the air. His raspberry scent intensifies, thickens and the rest is spicy and tickles his nose. 

_ Please don’t say no. _

Jack doesn't know if he’ll make it through this heat alone. Not with Gabriel’s scent branded into his senses. He’d spend the entire weekend aching and unsatisfied.

“Probably not a good idea.” Gabriel begins, however, Jack can see the ‘but’ hanging in the air, “But-fuck.” The alpha shoves a hand over the beanie on his head, a habit that Jack wants to see him do with the curls he spots framing Gabe’s face, “Fuck it.” Gabe spins on his feet, “We can take my bike.”

Jack can barely contain his excitement as he follows Gabriel out the glass doors of the convention center and towards the parking lot. He sends a text to Angela, who replies with a winking face. 

Gabriel hands him the helmet, situates them both on her and takes off across town. The ride is quick and windy and before Jack knows it, they’re parking the bike behind a gated apartment complex. 

The arousal coursing through his veins is unlike anything he’s felt during a heat before. It runs like lava and warms his belly. His dick is throbbing behind the regulation slacks Angela’s manager makes him wear. He knows for a fact that he’s leaking now. With every step towards Gabriel’s apartment, a little bit more oozes from his hole and all he wants to do is rub his body all over the alpha like a cat.

Gabriel fumbles with the key to his door, takes a steadying breath and tries again. The door swings open and Gabriel turns around just as Jack shuts the door behind him. The alpha surges against Jack’s chest, pulling his face down for a kiss that turns Jack inside out. 

He moans into it, fingers grasping at Gabe’s arms and trying to force his body into the alpha’s space again. His body is on fire and he shows Gabe that by pressing his dick into the other man’s stomach, groaning at the feeling. 

Gabe pulls away from the kiss, wrapping his hand around both of Jack’s wrists and dragging him further into the apartment, “I’m not fucking you through your heat in my hallway.” The alpha growls. 

Jack frowns in disappointment, but it subsides the second he’s pulled into Gabriel’s space. The room is saturated with the alpha's scent. Jack goes a little weak kneed as he allows Gabriel to pull him towards the bed. He bets the sheets smell just as good as the room itself and he sets about shedding his clothing as record speed. 

By the time he’s shed his shirt, pants and shoes, Gabriel’s yanked off his own shirt. He crowds Jack until his back hits the bed. The next kiss is slick and slow, melting Jack to the core as Gabe’s rough hands spread his thighs and settles his hips between them. The alphas dick is a welcome heat against Jack’s and he moans into the kiss upon contact. 

Gabe gives an answering moan, fingers gliding up Jack’s sides and over his pecs. Jack’s back arches when the alpha squeezes each pec, nipples scraping along calloused palms. He feels his dick jerk at the feeling, precome oozing down the side and staining his underwear. The slick leaking from his hole is doing a good job of it too, he’s sure. Each press of Gabriel’s hand and swipe of the alphas tongue against his own sends another rush between his legs. 

“You smell fucking delicious.” Gabriel growls, mouth spreading wet, warm kisses down Jack’s jaw and into his neck. He can feel Gabe’s nose nuzzling along his scent glands, inhaling deeply, his chest brushing Jack’s with the force of it. The dick against his own moves violently at the smell of him and Jack tips his head to the side, offering more skin for the alpha to scent.

Gabe’s sharp incisors score his skin, raising goosebumps along Jack’s arms. He can smell Gabriel’s arousal ramp higher and higher, sinking into the sheets around them, settling into Jack’s skin. His hands rub up the expanse of Gabe’s broad back, raking his nails down from shoulder to hips. 

The alpha hisses into the skin of Jack’s neck, hips swiveling hard into Jack’s. Jack tilts his hips up in response, digging his feet into the mattress to gain leverage. He moves his head back and searches for Gabe’s mouth again, lets out an embarrassing whine. The alpha chuckles darkly, mouth catching Jack’s in a filthy kiss before breaking away.

Jack has two seconds to be frustrated before Gabe takes one of his nipples into his fever hot mouth. He lets out a laugh, putting a hand on Gabe’s head and ripping the beanie away. His fingers dig into thick curls, pressing Gabe into his chest. 

Gabe complies, teeth and tongue sucking Jack’s nipple into pretty purple peaks. He switches to the other one, gives it the same treatment until Jack’s begging.

“We have three days for you to do this.” Jack growls, “Fuck me already.”

Gabe growls as he peppers kisses down Jack’s stomach, fingers curling into Jack’s underwear and tugging it down. He licks a stripe up Jack’s cock and the underwear comes away, tossed over the alphas shoulder. Gabe spread his thighs some more and Jack watches those dark eyes cast down where he knows he’s wet.

“Oh,  _ cariño _ .” Gabe’s voice is throaty and strangled, “You’re  _ dripping _ .” One of his hands leaves Jack’s thighs and a thumb rubs against the wet rim of his hole. Jack hisses, pushes up onto his elbows, teeth digging into his lower lip. 

Gabe presses a kiss to Jack’s thigh, reverent and an emotion Jack doesn’t want to give a name to tightens in his chest, “You smell-.” Gabe croaks, closes his eyes and bites at Jack’s skin, “God you smell-.” 

The alpha doesn’t say another word after that. He just puts a hand on each of Jack’s cheeks, pushes his hips up and buries his face in Jack’s hole. 

Jack yells, arms giving out from under him and splaying across the bed, his fingers dig into the sheets, trying to anchor himself down. Gabe’s tongue licks up the slick leaking down the back of his ass, comes right back up to Jack’s hole and eats. 

Jack comes like that, hips in the air, head strained back against the bed. His come coats his stomach, his chin, rushes through him and leaves his legs shaking above Gabe’s head. The alpha continues to work, splitting Jack open with his tongue. One of his hands moves down and a finger slips in beside it. 

Jack can feel his cock gearing up for another orgasm. A second finger joins in, then a third, then a fourth. He pants, chest rising and falling violently as his toes curl and uncurl in the air. He can barely keep his eyes open and before he knows it, Gabe’s striking that euphoric spot deep inside him and his cock sprays another load across his stomach. 

His hand reaches down and tangles in Gabe’s hair, “Oh alpha,  _ alpha _ , Gabe-.” he can’t get the words out, his throat is tight and his voice his thick, “Oh  _ fuck _ -.”

Gabriel growls as his head rises, beard dripping with Jack’s slick and he groans at the sight. His fingers grip Gabe’s hair, tugging him up his body and into a messy kiss. He can taste himself in Gabe’s mouth and it only brings him back to full hardness once more. 

“Tell me you’re going to fuck me now.” Jack bites at Gabe’s lower lip, fingers digging into the alpha’s sides. 

“Roll over.” Gabriel growls and Jack does so easily. 

He situates one of his arms under his chest to steady what he knows is going to be powerful thrusts. The other curls into the sheets and he drops his head down, inhaling Gabe’s scent as the alpha’s hands guide his hips into place. 

Gabe’s dick is big. Bigger than anything Jack’s taken before. It’s a brand inside of him, hard and hot and it slides in easy as anything. He can feel the knot at the base of it and part of him yearns for it. Jack swallows down the urge, knows he shouldn’t ask for that so early on. God, they’ve just  _ met- _

His body hums with pleasure at Gabe’s first thrust. 

The alpha tests the water with slow, even strokes. He’s thick where it counts and Jack can feel slick dripping down the backs of his thighs every time Gabe pulls out. 

Now, while Jack enjoys the leisurely pace Gabe’s set, it’s not what he wants. He pushes back hard, ass slapping against Gabe’s hips and squeezes. 

Gabe chokes behind him, nails digging into the skin of Jack’s hips, “Yea,  _ yea _ , like that.” He slams into Jack with the next thrust, then the next one. The pace picks up and Jack moans into the bed, screams when his prostate is struck. His dick leaks between them, copious amounts of fluid pooling between his legs on the bed.

He wants to come again, so bad, but he waits, he waits for Gabe-

“Harder.” Jack growls, twisting his head to the side, watching Gabe’s face from the corner of his eye. The alpha looks wrecked. His face is twisted in pleasure, eyes half lidded as he watches his dick move in and out of Jack’s hole. 

“Knot me.” Jack insists.

Gabe closes his eyes, hips never stilling, shakes his head, “No.” He leans over Jack’s back and Jack can feel the knot at the base, filling slowly, “Not this time.”

_ Not this time. _

“Please.” Jack begs. 

Gabe presses a kiss against Jack’s spine, “Next time. Next time.” He repeats into into Jack’s skin, teeth scraping the bone. 

Jack can feel his last orgasm rushing forward, he won’t even need to touch himself. Fuck, he hasn’t had to touch himself at  _ all _ so far. It sends a thrill through him, dick twitching between his legs.

Gabe doesn’t let up his pace, face still in Jack’s back, hips pumping furiously into his ass. It doesn’t last much longer and Gabe’s shouting, hot come filling Jack up. It sends Jack into his own, spiraling up, up until all he can see is white, white white and-

His shoulders collapse onto the bed. He feels used. Gloriously used. 

Gabriel pulls out slowly and Jack can feel the alpha’s come with it. He shivers, brings a hand back and presses two fingers inside himself. It’s wet, so wet and warm. Gabe growls behind him, spread his cheeks wide and allows Jack to continue fingering himself. 

“Look at you, Jack.” Gabriel mutters, “Wish you could see this.”

Jack chuckles, “Maybe we can do it in front of a mirror someday?”

The alpha moans, a kiss is pressed against his right ass cheek, “Sure,  _ mi sol, _ anything you want.”

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

 

Gabe wakes Jack up with a stellar blow job an hour later. He can smell the heat pheromones gearing up and decides that Jack’s next orgasm should come from Gabe mouth.

The omega is receptive and grateful, strong fingers carding through Gabe’s hair and soft, rough moans above his head. 

Gabe  _ revels _ in it. 

They fuck through the night, through most of saturday morning. Jack sleeps in between, Gabe goes in search of food, water, gatorade. 

His entire bedroom smells like early morning breakfast in bed, honey and fruit and batter. He pauses in the doorway, watches Jack’s back rise and fall with sleep. 

The omega is passed out on his stomach, arms under the pillow, sheets barely covering his ass. He has dark purple marks along his spine, courtesy of Gabe and more to match them on his chest. Gabe’s dick stirs at the sight, but also-

He swallows, uncaps the water bottle in his hand and takes a long swig.

His phone rings from the pocket of his pants, somewhere in the room. He misses it before finding the device, and it’s Sombra. He calls back quickly, takes another drink from the bottle as Jack sleeps clean through all of the noise. 

“ _ Where are you?” _ She hisses into his ear.

Gabe grins, a lazy thing, “Home.”

“ _ Home?! What about the con, pendejo?! _ ” 

Oh, well shit. Gabe sets the bottle on the bedside table, crawls under the sheets next to Jack. He’d completely forgotten about the con. 

“Been distracted.” He replies.

“ _ Distracted, he says _ .” Sombra mimics, “ _ This was supposed to be your year and you traded it in for a peice of ass? _ ”

Gabe runs his eyes from the dip in Jack’s back up to the quiet, relaxed features of the omega’s face. Jack shifts slightly, body probably ready for another go. 

“To be fair, it’s a hot piece of ass.” Gabe says. 

Sombra hangs up on him and he tosses the phone onto his bedside table. He presses a kiss into Jack’s shoulder, spreads his fingers across the omega’s back. Jack cracks an eye open, “I’m fighting it.”

Gabriel nips at his skin, “Don’t.” he mumbles, “It’s been an honor to serve you.” 

Jack’s laugh is muffled, “That’s so old fashioned.” 

“I’m a romantic at heart.” Gabe shrugs. 

“How are we gonna make this work, Gabe?” Jack asks what they’ve both been thinking for over 24 hours. 

They live on different sides of the continent, sometimes the world, depending on Angela’s work flow. Long distance is….tricky, Gabe knows that. 

“Later.” Gabe mounts Jack’s ass, spreads his cheeks again, knows he’s going to be slick and ready for him, “I want to continue this with you, but-.” He moans as his dick slips inside, tight and warm, Jack gasps, back bowing, “We can work that out after.”

Jack nods, moaning into the pillow. 

Gabriel presses his face into Jack’s shoulder, inhales that honey-sweet scent, and loses himself. 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  _wiggles eyebrows_
> 
> So? A lot of fun! I want to thank my best friend because without her babbling about her Shiver Reaper cosplay, I would have no idea what I was talking about in terms of sewing. So thanks cosplay wife. You're the best.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, comments, and support!


End file.
